


Call My Name (And Save Me From the Dark)

by briewinchester



Series: Fics for Meghan [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Aftermath, Protective Derek, Song fic, mentions of Allison and Aiden's deaths, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles deals with the aftermath of being possessed by the nogitsune and Derek is the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name (And Save Me From the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samandriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/gifts).



> I don't think this is any good, but Meghan, my best friend, says otherwise. I'll leave it up to you to decide. 
> 
> The song is 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. The title also comes from this song.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
 _Leading you down into my core, where I’ve become so numb_  
 _Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_  
 _Until you find it there and bring it back home_  
  
It’d been a few days since they defeated the nogitsune and Stiles wasn’t sleeping, at all. He still felt cold and in pain, but the worst part about it were the constant nightmares.

And these just weren’t the darkness-around-the-heart-scream-myself-awake nightmares. No. These were the nightmares of someone who’d been bound in his mind to watch as his body was involuntarily forced to kill and torture his friends. He felt trapped in his own body and now that he’s back to being himself, he just felt numb to the core.

It felt better to feel nothing than all the guilt and feeling responsible for Allison’s death and quite possibly aiding in Aiden’s as well. He mostly kept to himself and stayed in his room when he could. He declined visits from his friends.

And when he thought about the bomb he’d, no,  _it_ built and had sent to the Sheriff’s department; it made him sick thinking that it could’ve killed his dad. And those were separate nightmares that had him waking in a cold sweat and his face drenched in tears.

But most of the time, his dreams focused on torturing Scott or Derek. Of course his best friend forgave him, insisting that it wasn’t him. Stiles still needed that reassurance. And Derek, Stiles still couldn’t even look at him without feeling the bones breaking under his hands. Stiles hated those nights. But the worst of them all were the dreams of Void.

 _(wake me up) Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside_  
 _(save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(wake me up) Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can’t wake up) Before I come undone_  
 _(save me) Save me from the nothing I’ve become_  
  
 _Wake up. Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup! C’mon Stiles! WAKE UP!_  
  
Stiles sat bolt upright in his bed, screams pouring from his mouth, sweat and tears falling down his face. Huge arms wrapped around him and he struggled, trying to get away from them. Soothing words sounded in his ear and entered his mind, clearing the fog. He knew that voice, that warmth at his back. It covered his body from head to toe like a blanket. Derek. Derek was here and he was safe. Derek would protect him. He always did.

 _Now that I know what I’m without_  
 _You can’t just leave me_  
 _Breathe into me and make me real_  
 _Bring me to life_  
  
Stiles clung to the arms wrapped around him as his screams died down to pained whimpers. He felt the body behind him shift and he clung tighter, fearing that this was a dream and that Derek would fade away.

"Please, don’t leave me. I can’t—I can’t do this anymore. I need you." he whispered brokenly.

Derek moved around on the bed, situating them into a more comfortable position, and pulled Stiles closer to him.

"Shh, Stiles. I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here." Derek soothed.

 _(wake me up) Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside_  
 _(save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(wake me up) Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can’t wake up) Before I come undone_  
 _(save me) Save me from the nothing I’ve become_  
  
 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_  
  
 _Frozen inside without your touch, without your love darling_  
 _Only you are the life among the dead_  
  
Most days, Stiles felt like himself and then there are the bad days. Those days were mostly spent in his room, curled in on himself, staring blankly at the wall. Everyone worried about him and tried everything they could to bring him out of himself. The only one he responded to was Derek. Derek wouldn’t push or talk to him. He just curled himself protectively around Stiles and carded his fingers through his hair and just waited.

Sometimes it took minutes, sometimes hours, and once it took about a day for Stiles to come back. Derek had never been more scared in his life. Thank god that today was not one of those days.

 _All this time I can’t believe I couldn’t see_  
 _Kept in the dark but you were right in front of me_  
 _I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
 _Got to open my eyes to everything_  
 _Without a thought without a voice without a soul_  
 _Don’t let me die here_  
 _There must be something more_  
 _Bring me to life_  
  
Stiles slowly blinked, getting moisture back to his burning eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room. He deflated in relief at not waking up in some basement or a coyote den in the middle of the woods on the coldest night of the year. The more he became aware; he felt that familiar warmth at his back.

"Hey." he croaked out.

Derek nuzzled behind Stiles’ ear. “Hey. Welcome back.”

"How long was I out this time?" Stiles asked.

"A few hours. You okay?" Derek whispered.

Stiles uncurled himself from his defensive position and relaxed into Derek’s warmth. Stiles sighed as Derek massaged at his sore, aching muscles.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say for what I did. Every time I opened my mouth to say something, I kept seeing that hurt look on your face and the feeling of your bones breaking in my hands."

Derek nuzzled into the back of Stiles’ neck. “Don’t. Don’t apologize for what that thing did. You did nothing wrong. I promise you. Trust me, you did nothing wrong.”

As Stiles listened to Derek, his eyes misted over with tears. “I was awake. For all of it. When he took control at the hospital, I was awake. Screaming to get out; screaming myself hoarse for him to stop. But I wasn’t strong enough to keep control. I was weak and it got people hurt; I got them killed.”

They were quiet for a little bit as Stiles composed himself, wiping his tears on his sleeve. He took a shaky breath.

"Thank you."

Derek carded his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “For what?”

"Bringing me back to life."

 _(wake me up) Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside_  
 _(save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(wake me up) Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can’t wake up) Before I come undone_  
 _(save me) Save me from the nothing I’ve become_  
  
 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_  
  
Derek lay there frozen for a moment, not knowing what to say. He must have stayed silent too long because Stiles started talking again.

"I’m scared, ya know. Ever since my pseudo-sacrifice, the nightmares and then being possessed; little by little I’ve been losing my mind…literally. So when I was told that I was dying, in a sick way, I was kind of relived and then immediately felt guilty for thinking that because I can’t do that to my dad. And then Scott, my brother, offers the Bite. And then I felt so grateful that I’d be able to live or just die quicker if it didn’t take." he took another shaky breath.

"Stiles—-." Derek started before Stiles cut him off.

"Let me finish." he said as he turned in the werewolf’s hold. "But then Scott filled me in on everything that happened before Void and I split. He told me how you spent two days straight looking for me and even teamed up with Argent. I think somewhere deep down inside, I knew. I knew you wouldn’t let me die, that you’d do whatever it took to keep me alive and safe. Even if that meant you getting killed to do it. Which I would be very upset about by the way, so don’t do that. Kay? I just can’t believe it took me this long to see it."

Now Derek was confused as he looked into Stiles’ whiskey colored eyes, trying to find the answer within their depths. “See what?”

Stiles brought up a cold, shaky hand and placed it on Derek’s extremely warm, stubbled cheek. He stroked his thumb over Derek’s cheekbone and smiled fondly at the wolf.

"It was always you. You saw me at my darkest when no one else could bring me back, you did. I think you might be my anchor. Probably always have been but I was too idiotic to acknowledge it."

Derek closed his eyes and turned into the palm on his cheek, lightly brushing his lips across the cold and clammy skin. “I guess that makes two of us. I think I’ve known for a while.”

Stiles let his hand drop to Derek’s chest, letting it rest over the beta’s heart. As much as he tried to hide the pain, he never could hide it for very long. Derek continued to card through Stiles’ hair as his free hand wrapped around Stiles’ wrist. Black lines surged through his veins as he purged Stiles’ pain.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed as the pain was pulled from his body. He rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and tangled their legs together.

"Will you stay? I don’t want to be alone and I’m scared that I’m going to end up doing something Void like." he confessed brokenly.

Derek curled around Stiles protectively, rubbing up and down Stiles’ back. “Of course. Get some sleep. I’ll be right here.”

Stiles maneuvered himself back around so that his back was to Derek’s front and re-tangled their legs together. He pulled Derek’s arm across his waist, entwining their fingers over his stomach before drifting off into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

 


End file.
